Siegfried Schtauffen
Siegfried Schtauffen was the main protagonist from Soul series. Along with Mitsurugi, he is one of a few characters that has been included in every game in the series since Soul Edge, appearing in Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur II as the story's main villain, as well as appearing in Soulcalibur III and Soulcalibur IV as the main hero. Biography The Legacy of Siegfried Schatuffen *''Soul Edge (1996-1997)'' *''Soulcalibur (1998-2012)'' *''Soulcalibur II (2002-2003)'' *''Soulcalibur III (2005)'' *''Soulcalibur Legends (2007)'' *''Soulcalibur IV (2008)'' **''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009)'' *''Soulcalibur V (2012)'' **''Soulcalibur: Lost Swords (2013)'' Appearance In his debut, Siegfried appeared as a young man with short blond hair and blue eyes, covered in simple knight armor. Following his redemption, Soulcalibur and beyond, he retains the armor but his hair has grown longer, past shoulder length. During Soulcalibur he gains a long scar dashing over his right eye, which he likely gained fighting against Inferno in the original Soul Edge. Soulcalibur III, he returns with armor bearing the motif of a phoenix as well as feathers on his pauldrons. As of Soulcalibur IV, his armor remains the same, but a second layer of crystalline armor covers with a rather intricate design and wields Soul Calibur instead of Requiem. He also gains a long blue scarf as well, completing the 'knight in shining armor' visage. His weapon in Soul Edge was originally Faust, a simple zweihander with a basic design, but swapped it for Requiem, a large blade with a flat end and a black lining in the center. He continues to use this sword from Soulcalibur all the way to Soulcalibur III and resumes its use in Soulcalibur V. In Soulcalibur V, Siegfried's appearance begins to take on the traits of his father, and has grown a stubble. His hair is swept up with a couple bangs hanging down and his scar still remains. Personality In Soul Edge and Soulcalibur Legends, Siegfried is somewhat cocky and arrogant, never stopping to achieve what he desires. However, after being freed from Soul Edge in Soulcalibur, he stops being selfish and strives to atone for his sins. When he becomes Nightmare again in Soulcalibur II, he is portrayed as a heartless beast. But when he becomes himself again in Soulcalibur III, he regains his desire for atonement. In Soulcalibur IV, Siegfried fears that he would get other people hurt if he lets them join him. So he isolates himself from others in order to destroy Soul Edge and repent for his sins. However in Soulcalibur V Siegfried is much calmer and relaxed, he also acts as a mentor to his comrades. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Siegfried.png|Soulcalibur IV/Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny Renders Navigation Category:Characters Category:Soul Series Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters from Germany Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Schwarzwind Members Category:Wielders of Soul Calibur Category:Wielders of Soul Edge Category:Characters Born in February Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1996 Category:Soul Edge Characters Category:Soulcalibur Characters Category:Soulcalibur II Characters Category:Soulcalibur III Characters Category:Soulcalibur IV Characters Category:Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny Characters Category:Soulcalibur V Characters Category:Soulcalibur: Lost Swords Characters Category:Soulcalibur Legends Characters Category:Cruiserweight Characters